Construire une famille
by camidrena
Summary: Suite à la mort de JJ et Will, Henri est confié à Spencer Reid, selon la volonté de ses parents. Mais être parent ne s'improve pas. Slash Reid/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**Voeux écrit pour Lou dans le cadre des échanges de Noel sur le forum de **

**Prologue**

JJ se sentait bien, vraiment. La dernière affaire l'avait vraiment ébranlée, mais tout ceci était loin derrière elle maintenant. Will l'avait invité au restaurant, en amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis tellement longtemps que JJ ne se rappelait plus de leur dernier tête à tête. Elle aurait préféré que son fils soit là aussi, mais les bébés et les restaurants chics ne font pas bon ménage. Et puis cette soirée avec Will s'était tellement bien passée.

Will augmenta le son de la radio, c'était leur chanson. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, ou bien quelqu'un là haut veillait sur eux. JJ ne voulait pas choisir entre les deux, elle voulait juste faire cette soirée une soirée parfaite avant de reprendre son travail et les horreurs qu'il lui imposait.

Oui, pensa t'elle, ce soir serait une soirée parfaite. Elle le pensa encore huit secondes avant d'apercevoir les feux d'une voiture sur sa droite, bien trop près d'elle. Elle reprit conscience quelques secondes, assez pour voir le visage de William Lamontagne Jr près d'elle. Son visage n'était plus celui de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé mais un visage digne d'une des photos que son travail lui imposait. Elle sentit sa vue se brouillé, et sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils. Qu'allait-il devenir ?

**Chapitre 1**

Reid regarda le petit jouer avec une fleur. A à peine un an, Henri ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était bien tenu toute la cérémonie, dans ses propres bras, puis dans ceux de Derek quand c'était devenu trop difficile pour lui. Les dernières personnes étaient parties, et il se retrouvait seul dans cette grande maison. Enfin, seul avec le dernier habitant en vie.

La mort de JJ et de Will les avait tous pris par surprise, et Reid s'attendait toujours à les voir passer la porte. Il se rappelait trop bien l'appelle de nuit, le passage à l'hôpital où il avait du identifier les corps de son amie et du mari de celle-ci. Parfois, il regrettait sa mémoire visuelle quasiment parfaite.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, Henri lâcha les pétales de rose qu'il tenait pour porter toute son attention vers celle-ci. C'était Morgan et Garcia qui rentrait, Reid le savait mais son cœur avait fait un bon, comme ci… Comme ci quoi ?

Henri aussi était déçu, il se mit à pleurer en appelant sa maman. Reid le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement mais sans vraiment de résultat. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui avant, que le petit le connaisse mieux.

Alors que Garcia prit le relais avec Henri, Reid sentit les bras de son amant s'enrouler autour de lui. Le jeune prodige se retourna, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre agent. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis l'accident finirent par couler.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver Derek, pas tout seul. »

« Tu n'es pas tout seul Spenc' »

Son amant semblait tellement confiant, Reid n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Bien sûr, lui savait changer une couche ou préparer un biberon, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça d'élever un enfant. Et qu'est ce qu'il dirait à Henri quand celui-ci lui demanderais des nouvelles de sa mère ? De ses vrais parents ?

Tellement de question passait par sa tête que Reid se demanda si elle n'allait pas exploser. Puis les pleurs d'Henri finirent par cesser, et il se rappela qu'il devait être fort, pour lui. Il réglerait les problèmes au fur et à mesure qu'il se présenterait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bien qu'ils aient réaménagé sa chambre à l'identique, Henri ne se sentait pas chez lui, et l'endormir était très difficile. Une semaine seulement avait passé depuis l'enterrement, et pourtant Reid avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois. Il reprenait le travail le lendemain, et l'idée de laisser Henri lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait l'abandonner. Comme son propre père l'avait abandonné.

« Il dort maintenant Spencer, tu devrais en faire autant. »

Reid embrassa doucement Henri pour ne pas le réveiller, et rejoignit son amant dans leur chambre.

A peine allongé, Spencer sentit les mains de son amant partir à l'assaut de son tee shirt. Qui avait parlé de dormir ?

En même temps, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Depuis la nuit où l'hôpital avait appelé… Reid chassa cette image de son esprit et se concentra sur Derek. L'autre agent avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, et il ne portait que son caleçon. Spencer l'embrassa, tout en dessinant les abdo musclés de son amant avec ses mains. Tout allait bien, il se détendait enfin.

Sa mère était là, de même que Derek et la famille de celui-ci. Henry avait grandit, il devait avoir quatre ans environ et tout le monde s'amusait. Tous ses doutes avaient disparus, il savait ce qu'il faisait et où il allait. Tout l'opposé de sa vie d'en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pourtant il le fallait : Henry pleurait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve, endormi et réveillé à la fois, au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui.

Il ne dormait plus aussi profondément depuis qu'Henri était là. Il se leva, alla directement dans la chambre du bébé, où son amant était déjà, se préparant à lui donner son biberon. Ils étaient tellement mignon tous les deux ensembles. Spencer ce dit qu'après tout, il voulait bien que ça vie ressemble à ça.

**Chapitre 3 : **

Passer devant le bureau de J.J. et savoir qu'elle ne s'y trouverait plus jamais fit frissonner Reid. Le bureau avait nommé quelqu'un pour la remplacer, mais personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer aux yeux de Reid. Ils avaient été tellement proche tous les deux à un moment, il était même sortit ensemble plusieurs fois, mais les choses étaient resté là.

Morgan, Garcia et Prentiss étaient déjà là, en train de discuter, de rire. Dans son bureau, Hotch était au téléphone alors que Rossi étudiant des dossiers. Rien n'avait changé, et il s'en sentit rassuré.

« Reid, il faut que tu vois ça ! »

Il se dirigea vers Garcia, curieux de voir ce qui les mettaient tous d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin. Morgan avait changé, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait les portes du bâtiment : il redevenait l'agent draguer que tout le monde s'attend à voir, même depuis qu'ils savaient.

Il fallu moins d'une heure à Hotch pour les convoquer tous, Helen Greer, le nouvel agent, avait un dossier pour eux. Tout se passa normalement, les photos du crime, les premières observations, jusqu'à ce qu'Hotch leur donne rendez-vous à l'avion. Reid resta un moment surpris par cette pensé qui lui traversait l'esprit : s'il partait pour la Californie, comment pourrait-il s'occuper de Henri ?

Il entendit son nom appelé du couloir, reprenant ses esprits, il suivit les autres.

Dans l'avion, chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait après qu'il est passé en revu une dernière fois les éléments qu'il avait déjà. Reid s'était isolé vers l'avant de l'appareil, il avait le nez plongé dans une revue. Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un venir s'assoir en face de lui, c'était Morgan.

« J'ai parlé à Garcia avant de partir, elle s'occupera d'Henri ce soir. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution à plus long terme. »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer. Garcia les aidait beaucoup, mais il leur faudrait une solution sur le long terme.

« Je me suis sentit mal tout à l'heure, à l'idée de le laisser. Je ne sais pas comment JJ faisait, je ne lui ai jamais demandé. En fait, je me rends compte que je ne lui ai jamais demandé grand-chose à propos d'Henri. Je ne suis pas un bon parrain. »

« Mais maintenant, tu fais tout ce qu'il faut, et c'est ce qui compte. Non ? »

Discrètement, Morgan avait posé sa main sur le genou de Reid, pour lui montrer son soutient.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à celle qui m'ont laissé un review. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4**

« Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème agent Reid ? »

« Oui agent Greer, il se trouve que JJ, l'agent Jareau ne faisait pas comme ça ! Et c'est docteur Reid ! »

« Très bien, Docteur. Il se trouve que je ne suis pas l'agent Jareau, et que mes méthodes sont différentes. »

« Un problème ? » Hotch s'était avancé vers eux, il n'avait pas du entendre ce qui venait de se passer mais leurs langages corporelles avaient trahit la tension entre eux. Ça et les nombreux précédents. Reid ne voulait pas d'un affrontement avec son supérieur, il décida simplement de s'en aller. Il entendit vaguement les paroles de réconfort que l'autre homme adressa à sa nouvelle collaboratrice.

De retour chez lui, Reid remarqua Henri qui jouait tranquillement dans son parc, au milieu du salon. Il essayait de faire rentrer tenir ensemble deux Lego, Morgan était assis dans le canapé, en train de lire.

Le portable de Derek était posé devant lui, détail qui attira tout de suite l'attention du plus jeune. Qui l'avait appelé? Hotch ? Garcia ? Il avait quitté Quantico depuis plus de deux heures, il avait eu besoin de se vider la tête.

« Tu es au courant ? »

« Que tu t'es encore énervé sans raison contre l'agent Greer, oui. Bon sang Spencer, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »

« C'est pas de ma faute si cette fille est incapable de faire son travail correctement ! » Reid avait élevé la voix, Henri avait levé les yeux de ses lego et fixait ses nouveaux tuteurs d'un air interrogateur. Mais aucun d'eux ne s'intéressait à lui, trop absorber par la conversation, dont ils savaient déjà comment elle allait se finir.

« Elle fait de l'excellant travail, et tu le sais très bien. C'est juste que tu es incapable d'admettre que quelqu'un puisse remplacer JJ ! »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis incapable ! JJ était unique et irremplaçable, comment est ce que tu fais pour supporter que Greer est prit sa place ? »

« Parce que je ne la considère pas comme la remplaçante de JJ mais une personne qui a repris son poste qu'elle a laissé libre. JJ me manque à moi aussi, et à Henri aussi mais on va de l'avant. En tout cas, on essai. »

Henri avait commencé à pleurer dans son parc, surement effrayé pour ses voix qui s'élevaient plus fort que d'habitude. Derek le prit dans ses bras, le berça doucement, tout en sortant de la pièce. Il comprenait trop bien l'attitude de son amant, JJ lui manquait beaucoup de l'arriver d'un bébé dans sa vie était difficile à gérer pour lui. Mais Reid avait toujours été plus démonstratif que lui, il avait appris à être fort, à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant aux yeux de Morgan pour excuser le comportement de Spencer, il en avait marre de céder aux sautes d'humeur de celui-ci.

**Chapitre 5 :**

Pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller pour eux ce soir là, cette pensé rendait Reid triste. Surtout pour la partie pas de 'réconciliation', mais aussi pour la partie 'sur l'oreiller'. Derek lui manquait, et le sexe avec lui aussi, mais la présence d'un bébé n'aidait pas vraiment.

Il n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Derek quand il entra dans l'open-space où se trouvait son bureau. Morgan n'était pas là, il n'y avait qu'Emily et Helen Greer en train de discuter. Greer s'éloigna dès qu'elle vit Spencer arrivé, et il n'avait qu'à regarder Emily pour voir qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade. Mais bon, il n'allait pas à couper, il le savait.

« Morgan est avec Garcia, je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de t'en prendre à Helen comme ça ? »

Reid n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, il avait beaucoup réfléchit à son attitude et n'était parvenu à aucune conclusion.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est dure depuis la mort de JJ, avec Henri, je crois que j'avais juste besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Je vais aller lui présenter des excuses. Mais j'aimerais parler à Derek avant. »

Le sort était contre lui, Hotch les réunit pour une affaire juste après sa conversation avec Emily. Le travail en premier, c'était la première règle qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Quand Morgan rejoignit la maison qu'il occupait avec Spencer, après trois jours passé à New-York sur une enquête, il sentit qu'il n'était pas aussi serein que d'habitude. Cette dispute qu'il avait eue avec Reid n'était toujours pas réglée et l'autre agent lui manquait. Henri se débattait dans les bras de sa baby-sitter, il voulait être avec lui. Le petit s'était attaché à eux, il se réveillait de moins en moins la nuit en pleurant. Son comportement changeait, comme s'il oubliait ses parents. A ce constat, Morgan eu un pincement au cœur. Ca faisait déjà quatre mois que Will et JJ les avait laissé, est ce qu'un enfant, même aussi petit qu'Henri pouvait vraiment oublier ses parents si vite ?

Reid aurait la réponse, il le savait. Reid avait réponse à tout. Reid qui avait été convoqué par Hotch à peine descendu de l'avion. Pas la peine d'être un géni pour deviner ce que leur chef allait lui dire. Les tensions entre eux avaient été perceptibles par tout le monde, y compris le suspect.

Reid finit par rentrer, fatigué, renfermer. Qu'est ce que Hotch avait bien pu lui dire ? La question rendait Morgan curieux, mais il ne voulait pas la poser. Une partie de lui, son cerveau, en voulait toujours à Reid.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée à s'éviter, les deux agents décidèrent qu'il était temps de régler les choses, avant qu'une autre affaire ne commence, ou qu'Henri ne se réveille.

« Excuse-moi »

Reid avait préparé tout un discourt pour l'occasion, mais c'était les seul mots qu'il réussi à prononcer. Et s'était tout ce que Derek voulait entendre : il prit Reid dans ses bras.

Ils étaient bien comme ça, tous les deux, séré l'un contre l'autre. Ils oubliaient tous, les disputes, les doutes, il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Morgan sentit la main de Reid descendre vers son pantalon, timidement, comme à chaque fois qu'il initiait quelque chose entre eux. Morgan l'embrassa, c'était ça façon de lui donner son accord. Alors que l'instant de détende se transformait en désir, le monde extérieur se rappela à eux. Dans sa chambre, Henri pleurait, et cette façon de pleurer, les deux agents la connaissaient, il voulait qu'on vienne le rassurer.

« On est parents maintenant. » Observa Derek, chose à laquelle Reid acquiesça en silence.

**Conclusion**

Cette signature était à la fois la chose la plus dure et celle la plus simple que Reid est fait, et la plus importante aussi. Désormais, Henri était son fils, leur fils à Morgan et à lui. Il regarda Morgan signer à son tour, alors qu'Henri jouait avec sa peluche dans sa poussette.

Une chose assez dérangeante frappa Reid alors que l'avocat leur souhaitait bonne chance pour leur nouvelle vie, pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Henri était son fils depuis tellement longtemps. Mais il était quand même heureux, parce que maintenant, ils étaient une vraie famille.


End file.
